Name written in blood
by Pixiepureblood
Summary: The king of Hogwarts world falls apart, can she save him from the darkness. Or will she be taken first. First fanfic, I apologies before hand.
1. Chapter 1

"Scorpius...are you okay? you seem a little troubled." Albus said quietly leaning back in his chair. Scorpius slowly handed him the letter that had torn his world apart. "m-my father ... he is ...um dead." Scorpius mumbled before briskly exciting the room, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Albus ran after him in shock " Scor ...do you um ...want to you know talk about it. Cause like you know I'm always here for you mate." Al mumbled looking slightly awkwardly as he gasped for breath. " what ever Al, I will be fine you don't have to do this."

" Mate just remember I'm hear for you yeah?" he replied on eyebrow raised.

"Sure whatever" Scor retorted before they made there way back in silence.

Scor curled up on his bed, he never slept curled up. He just lay there staring into space before he decided he needed a walk.

Scor slowly made his way to the astronomy tower, the soft snoring of the painting filled the halls.

Scor was relieved when the cold blast of air hit him like a brick wall, he stepped towards the railing tripping over a set of legs in the process. "What the?" Scor turned to look who the legs belonged to he craned his head round the corner " Lily is that you?" He nudged the foot waking Lily in the process.

"What, ohhh hey Scor didn't she you there." Lily mumbled in a sleepy voice. She stretched, yawning as she sat up. "Must of fallen asleep, really tired lately."

"I can't believe you, come on I will help you back to your dorm." Scor lifted Lily as though she weighed no more then a pocket watch. 'I'm so in trouble' Scor thought to himself as the slowly made their way back.

Lily couldn't help but lean closer to Scor maybe one day he would realise she loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

Name written in blood chapter 2

Scors trudged his way to breakfast a cloud of sadness hung over him. But as his mum always said 'every cloud has a silver lining' he had yet to see the silver lining of this cloud.

"Hey mate"Al slapped him on the back "you look awful, hear have some toast."

"Al, can you tell professor Mcgonagall I have gone to lie down my head is pounding."

"Sure thing Scor, are you coming to potions later." Al called out to him.

"Maybe" Scor called over his shoulder.

'Where is there a quiet place' Scor thought as he walked towards the quidditch pitch.

The mist clung to the walls of Hogwarts as the day drew close to the end, Scorpius didn't want to leave his little sanctuary. Scorpius was about to leave when he spotted Lily Potter come flying out of the changing room sailing through the air, Scorpius decided to stay longer.

After watching Lily for 20 minutes Scorpius got up from were he was sitting, just as he was about to leave Lily was violently thrown from he broom and was hanging by her foot in the air screaming and thrashing around. She suddenly went tumbling to the ground and a bone splitting crack echoed through the air.

Scorpius went running towards her his hair flying around his face, Scorpius froze 2 mitres away from her. Lily's name was drawn on the ground in blood but no body there was writing there. It read

'I cannot be seen, cannot be felt,

cannot be heard, cannot be smelt,

I come first and follow after,

Ends life and kills laughter.

Come find me Malfoy.'


	3. Chapter 3

Name written in blood 3

Anger blurb bled inside him, Lily was missing, 'what would Al say? Omg how was he going to explain this' Scor thought as he belt down picking up Lily's broom.

Scor slowly made his way back to the large wooden doors the only thing separating him for a fate worse than death. An angry Albus.

When Scor finally made it back to the Slytherin Mormon room he found Al sitting on the sofa cleaning his broom, his kit spread out around him like a fan.

Scor ambled towards him and lay the broom down on the table in front of Al,

"Why have you got Lil's broom?" Al asked shock plastered across his face. Scor stood there silent for a moment debating how to tell Al.

"Well... The thing is I was going for a walk and saw Lily flying her broom. She sort of came to a sudden stop and fell of" by this point Al was sat bolt up right where he was sat panic stricken across his face. "The I ran towards her to help and she ... errrrr... wasn't there, just a quote in writing that said ' I cannot be seen, cannot be felt, cannot be heard cannot be smelt, I come first and follow after, ends life and kills laughter come and find me Malfoy... I errrrr think."

Al ran from the room, jumping out the portrait hole and taking of into the dark corridor.

The next morning Al wouldn't speak to me, he just grunt when ever I asked him anything. Breakfast was rather quiet till professor Mcgonagall stood up looking rather grim with Nr Potter stood by her side.

"Quieter down know please" the hall went silent not even a shuffle was heard "as most of you have probably heard the young miss Potter was abducted in the early hours of yesterday evening. With the current event I am know initiating a curfew rule and am banning tripos to Hogsmede till we know it is safe, I know many of you are very upset but our main our purse is to protect you.

That will be all you may proceed to you first lesson."


End file.
